


Fool

by Chiwibel



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: And some Justice, M/M, The Calling, The Taint, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 10:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4872781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiwibel/pseuds/Chiwibel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Fenris did not know was that the mage was both a patient man and a good liar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fool

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SkyOfDust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyOfDust/gifts).



> SkyOfDust asked for minimalism and angst (and Fenders and the Taint) and I failed at both. This was something I've been wanting to try for quite some time and now... Well, as always, apologies for my English.

**…**

**Fool**

**…**

His hair became gray long before he expected it. He might have been a blond man but still, maybe it was the stress? Stress about what? Anders had a perfect life with the elf he loved.

So perfect that he could almost ignore the whispers (more like screams) in the back of his mind, speaking to Justice and him in languages he wished he wasn't able to understand.

 

But he did.

 

…

_“When the time comes, I will go with you. Both of you”._

…

 

Even Justice admired Fenris' decision.

Such admiration, sadly, was worth nothing.

 

…

_“Fool mage, to think you could run away from me”._

…

 

What Fenris did not know was that Anders, and Anders alone for Justice wished to have no part in his plan (he acknowledged it had to be done, though), was that the mage was both a patient man and a good liar.

Anders kept making fake escape attempts for years and Fenris fell for the facade all the time. It felt almost as bad as the headaches the nightmares gave him.

 

…

_“Anders, wake up. It is just a nightmare”._

…

 

At some point, being awake became the nightmare.

Looking at Fenris and knowing their relationship could be nothing more than a death sentence for both of them (slavers, Templars, everything) made him cry at night more than the memories of the Deep Roads.

 

Justice was quiet.

 

…

_“If we keep this pace, we might reach a village before sunrise”._

…

 

Anders convinced him to camp. With his head resting on Fenris's shoulder, he prayed for them, begged for them and dared to bargain for their future.

No matter how close the Calling felt, if he did not hear it properly that and only that night, then they would have stayed together on the road.

 

…

_“I love you”._

…

 

Anders vanished.

 

Fenris thought for days he had been kidnapped, the mage was careless and always left trails for him to follow when he tried to escape.

On the third day, the elf realized he had been wrong all those years and that Anders was anything but careless. If he left a trail, it was because he wanted him to find it.

 

And if he did not...

 

It took him three more days to find the nearest entrance to the Deep Roads. There where black feather scattered around. On purpose.

Fenris walked in and never looked back.


End file.
